You're My Wonderwall
by shutupbella
Summary: Jade West has it all-looks, popularity, a boyfriend, and now a toe tag to match. When she gets stuck in limbo, the unexpected is sent to save her.
1. Prologue

**Jade.**

**

* * *

**

I used to think that, when we die, we just go somewhere, and that's that.

No complications. No boarding passes. No luggage checks.

And certainly no saviors.

I used to think that when_ I_ die, I'd be my _own_ savior. Because it is _my_ death, after all. And it wouldn't be fair to anyone if the burden of me not being able to keep myself alive would be on their shoulders. If the opportunity ever came to me in my life, I knew I'd be pissed as hell.

But I never got to that opportunity, because I died at sixteen.

Then again, maybe this _was_ my opportunity. In life—or death, considering my situation—you are appointed either savior of the one who needed to be saved, whatever they were called. Anyway, that's how I saw it. Maybe I was wrong. I'd never know.

The two weeks I spent being saved were the worst two weeks I'd come to known—ever—but they were also the best. They were also the most unexpected. I suppose everyone's death is unexpected, if it's not manual—it's not like your maker just plods on down to earth and marks it on your calendar.

If I had the choice beforehand, I don't think I would've chosen to be saved. If I tried hard enough, I guess that I could've saved myself. I didn't need some spirit guide parading me around town and trying to get me where I needed to get.

But now? I realized now that I needed to be saved more than ever. And had I known that goodbye was the end result of everything that had happened within those two weeks, I would've sabotaged my saving on purpose.

But what _had _happened, happened. And we all know what "had" means.

* * *

**hello everybody, and welcome to my new fanfic. (:**

**yes, yes, i know this is short. but it's the prologue. it's supposed to be short.**

**-bella :3**


	2. Chapter 1: Bulletproof Heart

**Jade.**

**

* * *

**

I had a habit of waking up and hating the world immediately.

I noticed the way my mother had the severe need to yell at me to wake up, even though my alarm clock was already emitting the same shrill, unstoppable sound. I noticed the way my little sister stood outside of the bathroom, banging on the door until I left. I noticed the way my dad peppered me with questions at the breakfast table about college that was looming on a not-too-far-away horizon.

And of course, this was only the morning. I had a full day ahead of me.

I left the house exactly after breakfast to avoid anything more from my family.

I acted on instinct as soon as I entered the front seat of my Vista Cruiser. I violently twisted the key in the ignition; I cranked up the copy of _Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys _that had been sitting in the player ever since it came out; I tugged the seatbelt over my shoulder as I pulled out of my driveway; all in one fluid motion due to the frequent need I had to leave the house.

In all honesty, the Cruiser was pretty much the only reason I was keeping myself alive. My boyfriend, Beck Oliver, and I had broken up about two months ago, and though it was my decision, it didn't stop an empty feeling from spreading through my system. At the same time, I didn't feel like getting him back. He was just a big part of my life, I reasoned, and that's why I felt this way. In time, it'd heal.

The sky was pale purple from the sunrise, an orange glow of light peeking out from behind the trees. The air wasn't warm or cold, but a perfect temperature that just said "dawn." It was relaxing, and perhaps there was something up with the fact that everything had just turned a bit amazing after being bugged to death by my family.

The high school I attended, Hollywood Arts, was a good thirty-to-forty-five minutes away from my house, and I appreciated this. It gave me time to think on the way over, even though my thoughts were what I was constantly running away from.

* * *

_Gravity don't mean too much to me. I'm who I've got to be. These pigs are after me, after you. Run away like it was yesterday, and we could run away. If we could run away, run away from here. I got a bulletproof heart. You got a hollow point smile. Me and your runaway scars got a photograph dream on the Getaway Mile. Let's blow a hole in this town._

_

* * *

_

**Robbie.**

**

* * *

**

At the age of sixteen, I was convinced I was nothing special.

I was terribly awkward; I was clumsy; I couldn't get a girl to be with me if my life depended on it. So, after sixteen years of gathering this, I started to wonder why I'd been placed on Earth at all.

It's not like I was suicidal-in fact, I loved life, and had no desire in dying. And I know that everyone wonders their purpose in life at one point or another, but I felt like I was wondering more often than i should have.

As I lowered myself into a desk in my first period science class, I gazed dully at the puppet, Rex, that I'd been lugging around with me ever since I learned ventriloquism.

Perhaps my purpose in life was to be a ventriloquist? After all, we were at Hollywood Arts _because_ of our talents.

Even so, I couldn't help but think that ventriloquism wasn't something I'd wanna base my whole life on. Everyone says it, but I was sure that I was destined for greater things. I had to be. Ventriloquism couldn't be my only talent. It wasn't. I could sing and play the guitar as well.

And yet, it still didn't feel like enough.

Maybe I was being spoiled. Or, perhaps, I was getting ahead of myself. We weren't allowed to know what our purposes in life were right away for a reason-that reason being we had to go and find that purpose themselves.

But in other cases, I was going to learn not too long after, your purposes could find you.

* * *

_Let me be the one to save you._

_

* * *

_**here you go, chapter one. (:**

**thanks to would you like fries with that for the review that had me continue. :D **

**i hope you guys like it! oh, and happy new year!**

**-bella**


End file.
